Don't think, Just Feel
by Vincent Henry Hyde
Summary: Emily and Hyde hang out in the basement alone. They lay with each other, smile, laugh, and try not to think about the bad things that are about to come to meet them at Point Place.


_**STORY TITLE :: Don't Think, Just Feel**_

_**Authors Note :: THIS IS A DRABBLE!**_

_**Rating :: M**_

_**Summary :: Emily and Hyde hang out in the basement alone. They lay with each other, smile, laugh, and try not to think about the bad things that are about to come to meet them at Point Place.**_

_**Ages :: **_

_**Hyde - 18**_

_**Emily - 17**_

_**Eric - 17  
**_

* * *

Emily sat on the couch, holding her knees to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees…she was crying - silently. It's raining outside and on her slow walk here she let herself get drenched. It's 6 in the morning, she was guessing no one was awake in the house yet - until she heard someone walking downstairs. She didn't bother picking up her head.

"Cupcake?"

Emily looked up to see Hyde, in a band tee and soft pants, holding a metal baseball bat. He walked down and set the bat against the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Hyde was about to sit next to her when he noticed she was wet and so was the sofa.

"You walked in the rain?"

Emily put her head back into her knees and preceded to silently cry.

"Em, what's wrong?" Hyde sat on the table in front of Emily.

"You know exactly what's wrong." She whispered when she looked up at him. Hyde sat next to Emily and pulled her onto his lap, he didn't care that he was getting wet.

He pulled Emily to his chest, "Emily, you know I would never let him take you."

Emily nodded her head, "It's not only that."

Hyde rested his head on top of hers, "What else than?"

"My mom. She personally asked Alex to take me home-"

"This is your home, Emily."

Emily smiled and pulled a little on Hyde's shirt, "Thank you. But, I'm curious why my mom wants me to go home. It's not like I have anything there that matters."

Hyde thought for a moment, "Yeah. I want to know that too. But let's not dwell on it now, alright?"

Hyde put his hand under Emily's chin and pushed her head to face him, "I love you, that is all that needs to be talked about."

Emily smiled and kissed him. Emily than looked at the two rings that were on her left ring finger. Hyde looked down with her and kissed her, "Soon, cupcake. We already have two-hundred dollars from chores. We just need a thousand more for a small wedding."

Emily looked up at him, "Kiss me again."

Hyde stared at her before kissing her again. Emily turned her body to straddle Hyde's hips. Emily started to mutter something while they kissed.

"What?" Hyde chuckled and pulled away.

"I was telling you to take off my sweater." Emily giggled and pulled of the sweater that stuck to her skin.

Hyde stopped her, "We don't have to if you don't feel like it."

Emily smiled and kissed his nose, "I want to." and she took off the sweater.

As they started to tear off each others clothing, the intensity between them began to build. He softly kissed her neck, his hands returning to her waist, than slowly drifted upward - his thumbs skimming the side of her breasts. Emily tugged at Hyde's hair as he kissed her neck, moaning and squirming.

She rocked her hips against his as he kneaded her skin. She pushed him off and laid on the couch. She pulled him back on top of her and loved to feel him pressed against her. He began to push and grind his hips into Emily's, increasing the pressure and making them both go crazy.

Hyde went back to Emily's neck, planting light kisses on it, taking the occasional suck and bite. Hyde pulled back and looked down at Emily. Her face was flushed, her wet hair was sticking all over her, and her eyes were hooded with love and lust.

Emily looked up at Hyde, "Is there something wrong?"

Hyde shook his head and smiled, "Not at all, love." Emily returned Hyde's smiled and leaned up, pressing her lips against his. Hyde grabbed Emily's hands and pinned them above his head, Hyde ran his tongue across Emily's jaw line. He went back to her mouth and they played with each other's tongues and sucks on her bottom lip.

Emily put her hands on Hyde's chest and pushed him back, "Hyde?"

Hyde looked at her, "Yeah, Em?"

Emily played with her lip ring, "I…Uhh…"

Hyde nudged the side of Emily's head with his face, "What's wrong, cupcake?"

Emily smiled, "I just wanted to tell you that…I can't wait to marry you."

Hyde pulled away and smiled at her, "Neither can I."

He leaned down and kissed her. Emily's hand went into Hyde's hair, pulling and clawing, keeping him in place.

Hyde positioned himself and smiled at her, "Ready?" Emily nodded. When Hyde was about to thrust into her -

"Hyde! Jesus Christ! Cover your ass!" You heard Eric scream from the top of the steps before running up the steps and slamming the door shut. Emily flushed and laughed.

Hyde got off of her and got his shirt on, "What are you laughing at?"

Emily continued to laugh.

Hyde stared at Emily, "Uhh…Em?"

"I'm…I'm sorrryyyy! I just think….that it's…_hilarious_…how Eric is…always the one to walk in…on us!" Emily said in between laughs.

Hyde rolled his eyes and handed Emily her bra, "Put your clothes on, crazy girl." Emily smiled and put her clothes back on.

Her and Hyde got up, when they were at the platform on the steps - Hyde pushed her again the wall and kissed her passionately. He pulled back and smiled, "I love you Emily."

She laughed, "I love you too. Now can we please go eat breakfast? I'm starving!"


End file.
